1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medicine consumption, and, more particularly to, programmable system with visual indication for medicine consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ongoing advances in medicine field, there are a number of medicines available not only for the treatment of specific ailments but also as nutritional supplements to improve on one's health. There may be a number of medicines that one needs to take during a day. Further, the present day medicines do appear in different colors, sizes, shape or package. Also, in developing countries, a large percentage of the population is illiterate and may not be comfortable with usage of medicines that are prescribed for consumption. Also, patients of advanced age or with limited abilities may find it difficult to identify the right medicines. In such cases, it is not uncommon that the patient ends up taking a wrong medicine or a wrong dosage of medicine at a wrong time. This may be disastrous for the patient's health and can call for medical emergencies. Thus, there remains a need for a system that allows a patient to consume an appropriate medicine.